Outcast Chronicles of a lost writer: El Hazard
by Benji Himura
Summary: A different spin of my Outcast saga. A new Earthling appears in Roshtaria, armed with different knowledge and mindset how he will interact with those around him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is an El Hazard story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author warnings:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Saga Lost in El Hazard world

Prologue.

Somewhere in the woods near of the Holy river of God on the Roshtaria side of the river.

A tall young man is running thru the dense vegetation holding on his hands a menacing looking black pistol, he is wearing a very dirty and damaged white t-shirt and what once was a dark blue jeans pants and a pair of boots, on his back it is a backpack tightly strapped on his back. His black hair is reaching on his shoulders and it is dirty with dried up substances of many colors and some leaves and twigs, in few less dirty parts his original hair color can be seen.

"Run!" he shouts to a girl that is a couple of meters ahead of him; she is wearing exotic clothes white pants and an ornated green robe over it, she has long light blue hair. She doesn't understand what he said but she clearly understood the meaning since they are being chased by group of seven bulgroms; she also knows that she would be hysterical on that moment because her intense fear of bugs, but the young man alien weapon frightens her even more with its bursts of thunders that can take down a bulgrom. She is inwardly cursing her curiosity that leads her to follow the young man with strange clothes.

Two days earlier in a small village.

A tall young man wearing very dirty dark blue pants, a white t-shirt and a backpack on his back enter on the village. The villagers back away from the path of the young man scared of him. The young man sighs and walks on the village main street clearly intending to just pass right thru it with out stopping.

A group of children whispers something and look at him, one of the older ones grab a stone of the size of an orange and toss it against the young man. The stone never reached the intended target. Midway on the flight it is turned into dust by a bullet fired from a menacing black pistol that appeared on the young man's right hand. All the villagers cringe with fear at the loud shot and the destruction of the stone. The adults grab the kids and run to their houses locking themselves inside while the man still with the gun on his hand walk thru the now empty streets.

He stops in front of a butcher shop and takes some pieces of dried beef and keeps walking moving away from the town, what he doesn't know is that a blue haired girl is following him from a couple dozen of meters away, she is curious about his appearance and that mysterious device that sounds like thunder and can destroy stones, she was also scared about his gun but her curiosity wins over her fears.

She follows him as he moves on the roads that lead to the woods bordering the Holy River of God, if it wasn't clear before now it was crystal clear that the young man was not born in El Hazard and had absolutely no idea to where he was going. Later on that day they ran down on a bulgrom patrol, the girl extreme fear of bugs triggered some water based destruction that nearly killed her on the process. The young man managed to grab her and run away from the bugs shooting them with his pistol. And that triggered a two day run from the bulgroms.

Present time not so far from the village.

Makoto and his friends, the three priestesses included are in one of the floating ships seeking for what the villagers called thunder demon and a girl that went missing. Makoto seriously doubted that it was actually a demon, the description of the so called demon weapon even a bit distorted sounded awfully similar to a firearm and Makoto was truly considering that the so called demon was an Earthling that got dragged to El Hazard as he, Mr. Fujisawa, Nanami and Jinnai.

"Mako-chan what you think of all this?" Nanami asked to Makoto while they look down to the woods trying to find the young man and that young girl. "Well Nanami I think that that demon that the people said that appeared here is just a person from Earth that somehow appeared on El Hazard and that thunder of his is a firearm." Makoto tells to his friend his theory.

"Well it makes sense. But why he hasn't spoken with anyone?" Nanami replied. "Maybe he isn't Japanese. Oddly enough people here speak Japanese and if that man doesn't he can't understand what others say and that means that he can't ask for directions or even ask for help." Makoto explained. "He is alone in a world that can be very hostile." Nanami nods understanding, she had her share of problems when first arriving in El Hazard. "Well at least Fujisawa-sensei is sober and if something bad happens we can count with him too." Nanami commented.

Everyone on the ship jump startled when hearing a quick series of shots with almost none intervals between each of them. "What the hell is that!" Shayla-Shayla screams shocked. "Shots!" Fujisawa screams. "Afura takes us to the direction of that sound!" Nanami shouts to the wind priestess that does so.

Few kilometers south from there the young girl is running on a rope bridge over a cliff, the young man is with his back turned to her and it is firing at many purple bulgroms. Green blood gushes from the bullet holes that the bullets tear on the bulgrom exoskeleton. The young man races to the bridge and as soon he crosses it he cuts the rope with a knife making the bridge fall and giving to him and the girl more time to run.

The girl stares at him while he removes an empty magazine from the pistol and trades it by a loaded one, she doesn't understand what he is doing, but she knows that as long he can do that they will be somehow safe. She trips on a root and falls down, the young man grabs her arm with his left hand and pulls her to her feet, she cringes with the rough treatment but she knows that on that moment there isn't time for gentleness.

She yelps in pain when the man tosses her away, she was going to protest but her words get stuck on her throat seeing a bulgrom clawing the man chest. The man yells in pain before firing on the purple bulgrom head. He runs to the girl and pulls her back to her feet again and makes her run.

Not so far from there the ship landed and the group is running to the direction of the shots moving to the edge of the woods from the clearing where they landed. Shayla-Shayla hits dead on the blue haired girl and both fall down. The group stops to help the two. "You got to help him!" the blue haired girl shouts to the red headed fire priestess.

Everyone jumps scared when a single loud shot echoes on the woods very different from the also loud but not so loud multiple shots from earlier. "What was that!" Afura asks surprised. "It is different from before!" "Let's move!" Shayla shouts to them, everyone nods and they move to the direction of the shot.

Not so far from there the young man is holding a Winchester styled gun with no shoulder stock, in front him about ten meters away there is a large red bulgrom with out its head. Moving the leaver the young man chambers a new round and fires at another bulgrom. A shrill laughter cuts the air and huge white flying bulgrom appears near of the battle site.

The smaller bulgroms stop fighting and move away from the armed young man. The bulgrom lands fifty meters away from the young man but the moving wind from the hug bug wings reach the young man that covers his eyes to protect them from the dust lifted by it. Over the giant bug are Queen Diva and Jinnai, whatever Jinnai says is missed since the armed man doesn't seem to understand, but the armed man actions are clear as a crystal.

The man levels his rifle at Jinnai and fires, a gust of wind prevents the bullet from meeting the intended target that was Jinnai's head, and instead the bullet hits Jinnai's left shoulder. The man quickly chambers a new round and aims, this time Nanami prevented the kill shot. The bullet scratched Jinnai's head cutting few of his hairs. Makoto froze when seeing Nanami running to the man and using both hands to raise the gun barrel while shouting "NO!" Queen Diva reacts fast and orders all the bulgroms to retreat knowing that she would be the next target of that diabolic weapon.

The priestesses and every Roshtarian of the group stares at the young man in shock, he alone managed to make the Queen of the Bulgroms retreat single handed. Nanami was about to shout at the man when he begins to cough hard. He lets go of the rifle and covers his mouth with his right hand. Nanami stares in shock seeing fillets of blood between his right hand fingers and then she notices the gashes on his shirt and chest.

"Mako-chan we need to help him he is badly hurt!" Nanami shouts to Makoto. Miz and Afura rushed to the young man side and help him to sit down. Miz removes the pistol from the man belt and hands it to Nanami hoping that the orange haired girl knows at least how to not make it sound again.

"Nanami you should put those guns on the ground." Makoto says looking at the weapons on the orange haired girl arms. "It is okay Mako-chan they won't fire anything." Nanami replied. "See that the upper part of the pistol is locked back? It means that it is empty and this rifle is with an expended cartridge on the chamber so there isn't danger." Makoto looks at the guns with more attention and notices the slide locket back with the empty chamber showing.

"His wounds are considerably bad because they are bone deep but none of his organs were hit by the cuts." Afura says while Miz bandages the young man chest. "Then why he was coughing up blood?" Fujisawa asks after gulping down some wine. "I believe that he broke one of his ribs and it poked his lung. Anyway it isn't too bad and we can move him and treat him."

"That is a relieve to hear." Alielle commented. Fujisawa and Shayla-Shayla helps the man to stand and they move to the ship, the blue haired girl moves with the group looking at the young man with a mix of fear and worry. Makoto walks close of Nanami; he knows very well why Nanami prevented the young man, well older than they are from shooting Jinnai, even disliking her brother she couldn't allow him to be killed in front of her eyes.

On the ship Afura sails to the village, Miz is near of the young man to make sure that he won't worsen during the trip. (Miss mind in giving my guns back to me?) The young man asks to Nanami in English. (I won't harm any of you, I only fired at those bugs and that man because he was leading them and it was to defend myself and that girl over there.) (Okay but unload them.) Nanami replied handing the guns to him. The young man opens his backpack and places the pistol there after releasing the slide, then he slowly moves the leaver ejecting the empty cartridge and does it again eight more times, each time ejecting a cartridge that he picks from his lap and places on a small pocket of his pack, Nanami nods satisfied seeing the empty rifle being placed on the pack.

Makoto and the others weren't happy seeing Nanami returning the guns to the young man, but seeing him unload it made the Earthlings relax. "It is all right those weapons can't harm anyone now." Makoto says to the Roshtarians. (What is your name?) Nanami asks to the man. (Himura.) He replied. (Benji Himura.) Nanami introduces herself and everyone else. Benji explains what happened since he arrived and how he got on the way of the bulgrom, Nanami translates it to everyone else.

They leave the girl on the village and give a better treatment to Benji. Miz helps him to wash the wounds and clean them, the priestess is impressed that they were much smaller than half an hour before, she hides her surprise and bandages him again. The water priestess tells to the others that he is fine enough to handle the travel to Floristica. Benji is with another shirt and pants, unlike the other one it is clean, the shirt was burned since was beyond repair, and the pants are in the pack inside a plastic bag.

On the long trip to Floristica Nanami explains to Benji what happened to her and the other Earthlings. The priestesses eye Benji with some suspicion after all it was the first time that they saw a firearm. Makoto is explaining to Alielle how the guns work and showing to her the empty cartridge that Benji discarded on the ship's deck, but the priestesses were also hearing it proved to be a precious information in case that Benji turned to be a enemy and attacked them with his guns, knowing that he have a limited supply of ammo and once that was over the guns would be useless comforts them.

End of the prologue.


	2. Diplomacy?

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is an El Hazard story. I don't own any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author warnings:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Outcast Saga Lost in El Hazard world

Chapter one: Diplomacy?

One day passed since the group arrived in Floristica. Since the princess was busy dealing with important diplomatic subjects the meeting to explain the presence of Benji to the princess is delayed until she is done, on the mean time Nanami is teaching Benji how to speak Japanese to aid him on his stay in El Hazard.

Makoto is currently working on his lab with the Dr Schtalubaugh, they are dissecting the bulgroms that Benji killed with his machine pistol, and the old doctor is fascinated with the ability of something so small like the 9mm bullets to kill something like the bulgroms. Makoto is summoning all his will power to not throw up or faint while they work. The priestesses are scattered around the castle, Miz is chasing Fujisawa, Afura is reading on the palace library and Shayla is pestering Afura.

Two more weeks pass with out the return of the princess to Floristica, Benji can already speak Japanese with an accent thanks to all day long lessons from Nanami, in exchange for the classes she gained the only chocolate bar that Benji had. Words can't describe her happiness because of it; greedily Nanami eats most of it just giving a very small piece to the priestesses and Alielle just to see them begging for more.

The three priestesses look at the room where Nanami is teaching Benji Japanese, near him are his backpack and weapons, Benji was a bit paranoid and kept them close of himself all the times, mostly because he fears that Makoto of the doctor would take it and dismantle them or even a maid or soldier took them and ended wounding someone by accident. Nanami didn't disapprove his decision she was also quite sure that if he left those weapons alone something could happen.

After many hours studying the duo leaves the room and take a walk around the castle, Benji wasn't exactly used to everything not to mention is inability to ask directions properly, with his little previous knowledge of Japanese and the two weeks of ten hours long daily classes Benji learned considerably well enough to make things less troublesome.

Another week passes with out the princess returning and that worries everyone on the palace, it had completed one entire month since the princess moved to a frontier country where the meetings were taking place. Worried about the lack of contact in such long time Londs asks to the priestesses, Makoto and Fujisawa to go check on the princess well being.

While Londs is telling his worries at Makoto and the priestesses Benji and Nanami are in the palace armory. "Not that I am against you coming with up but you don't think that is a bit too much getting swords and knifes?" Nanami asks to Benji who is looking at the weapon racks. "I have a very limited ammo supply I won't use my guns unless I really have to so I need other weapons to fight most of the time." Benji answered picking up a sword and testing it giving few mock strikes in the air.

"I have a point but assuming that there will be combats isn't forcing too much?" Nanami asked. "Assuming that there won't be combats might kill us." Benji answered picking another sword, this time much broader and heavier looking. "We might be facing people who kidnapped a princess we must be ready to fight to rescue her."

Benji is now picking up two pairs of knifes and bagging them. "You never travel light do you?" Nanami asks seeing that he is picking a menacing looking short sword. "I am traveling light, I am just taking what I think that I will need, besides one or more of those weapons might break so I am carrying back ups." Benji answered.

Nanami sighs throwing her hands to the air in mock defeat. 'At least he thinks ahead.' She thinks while they walk out of the armory. They move to the others to inform that they will be also going to check the princess. The priestesses and Londs protest a little but they know that if the princess need to be rescued more people fighting better.

After three hours of preparation everyone is leaving to the frontier kingdom where Rune should be, taking out Afura who is piloting the air ship everyone else is finding something to keep themselves busy during the trip. Nanami, Makoto and Shayla are playing cards on the deck, Alielle is looking at the game, Fujisawa is drinking some wine that Miz is serving for him and Benji is adjusting two of the knifes and one of the swords into his clothes using the sheathes and belts that he took from the armory.

"Nanami you really think that is wise allow him to stay armed?" Makoto asked to the orange haired girl. "Yes, I think that is wise, unlike most of us he actually knows how to fight and we have seen that he is ready to fight if he needs to." Nanami answered. "Besides we can't trust on Fujisawa-sensei or rely solely on the priestesses to protect and fight for us."

"I hate to say this but she is right." Shayla commented discarding one card. "If there is a large fight we might not be able to protect you guys, another strong arm for sure would help." "See Mako-chan even Shayla agrees with me." Nanami said picking the discarded card. "Besides we do need a strong male here, you can't fight your way out of a cardboard box and sensei isn't reliable because is he almost an alcoholic, at least I know that I can count on Benji when we have problems."

"That hurts Nanami." Makoto said in an offended tone. "It is the truth Mako-chan, you are a good scientist and a reasonable athlete but in El Hazard those don't count all that much, but in the other hand a warrior…" Nanami said letting her words trail off. "I kind of agree with her." Shayla commented. "Being smart won't solve all the problems; some can only be solved with the use of violence." "That hurts." Makoto said. "It might be, but is making us win." Alielle said showing her cards to the others.

Hours later Alielle changes places with Afura so the wind priestess can rest from piloting the ship and walk around to stretch her legs. She sees that on that moment Makoto is reading a book, Fujisawa is sleeping drunk near of Miz, Shayla is with Nanami playing cards again and Benji is weight-lifting using his backpack filled with his equipment as one hand weight.

"Nanami how well he can speak with us now?" Afura asks to the orange haired girl. "Considerably well with an accent and a still limited vocabulary, other than that he understands you pretty well thought he might have some trouble in replying with a more complex answer or explanation." Nanami replied. "I must say that in just one month of classes he learned a lot very fast."

Afura approaches Benji. "Hi." She said to him. "Hi." He replied looking at her. "You look lonely like that; I noticed that other than few quick chats with Nanami you stayed quiet on that place for most of the trip." Afura commented sitting near him with some distance between them. "I don't have much to do and I don't want to keep Nanami trapped with me when she can have fun with her friends." Benji replied placing his pack on the floor. "Besides I can tell that most of you are still suspicious of me."

"Well our first impression of you was kind of scary." Afura commented. "And in what concern me and the other priestesses is that we still don't know you enough and your weapons are something that makes us uneasy." "I can understand that, that is my reason that I am not pushing too hard trying to make you all accept me." Benji said. "But from the time that passed I can tell that you won't use those things recklessly and that makes me more comfortable." Afura added.

And they continue chatting for a while and Afura found that it wasn't all that hard get along with him after she got over the impression that he could be a menace. "Well I am going to take the wheel again." She said to him. "Time passed quickly." Benji nods and watches Afura taking the place as the pilot again. He checks his watch and sees that they still have at least another day of travel ahead of them.

At the night they land the ship in a clearing, Benji and Fujisawa clean a small area where they will prepare the dinner and camp, Nanami and Alielle gather firewood while Makoto and Miz raise the tends, everyone agreed in letting Afura rest after piloting the ship for two three hours shifts. After the fire is started thanks to Shayla, Nanami begins to fix the dinner.

They all eat and the sleeping arrangements are done, Benji suggested in adding a guard to prevents unpleasant surprises on the night, everyone agrees and Benji takes the first shift two hours shift, followed by Shayla, then Afura and lastly Miz.

After another day of travel the group finally arrives in the capital frontier kingdom Sashtail, with the course set to the palace they get ready for anything that could happen. They dock in the palace and are greeted by the palace guard, everyone was relieved in seeing that Benji was the taller person on the dock, towering more than ten centimeters over the taller guard of the palace, his tall figure gives to the Roshtarians a sense of security and superiority.

Benji notices that the chief of the guard is a female, she has long dark green hair and is wearing clothes that are similar to a Chinese dress, contrasting with the whole Arabian nights style of most of the world of El Hazard, her dress is purple and she is with a European like sword just as Benji is, once again contrasting with the Arabian nights style of the others, as Benji studied Maya he noticed that she did the same to him, not like his jeans and t-shirt doesn't get attention or even the new leather jacket that he asked to be made when he got in the palace, he doesn't look like any kind of warrior that El Hazard could produce.

They follow the guard, Maya the chief of guard is telling to them about the delay of the meetings because few of the leaders aren't budging with the terms of the alliance, Benji listen to it half heartily paying more attention on the palace layout learning most of it as he can.

Afura asks to the group being taken to the presence of the princess so they could inform her of their arrival and deliver her a letter from Londs. Maya takes them to a room and says that she would let the princess know about their arrival. The group waits in the room where maids serve them food and wine. Fujisawa helps himself with the wine. "You want something?" Nanami asked to Benji offering him some wine. "No thank you." Benji replied. "I am not hungry or thirsty now."

"More for me then." Fujisawa said taking the bottle from Nanami. Benji looks at the table and sits near to a wall. "I advise to not eat that roasted something." He said to the others. "Why?" Shayla asked stopping on the middle of grabbing a quarter of the roasted boar. "I just have a feeling about it." Benji replied. "I guess that I will hear him." Afura said avoiding the boar. "I am also getting some odd vibes from it." the others unwilling decide to go along with the duo.

Half an hour later Maya returns and finds the group, at least most of it wake and chatting with each other, other than Fujisawa who is sleeping drunk. Maya calls some maids to clean the table. Benji notices that Maya once again analyzed him before leaving the room. "I am getting some odd vibes when that woman is around." Alielle commented to Makoto. "It is probably just impression." Makoto replied.

Sometime later Maya and a minister return and the minister tell them that they will be taken to see the princess now that there was a recess on the meeting. On the way to the room where they will be meeting the princess Maya discretely pulls Benji away from the group. She takes the tall brunette to a large empty room; it seems to be one of many waiting rooms for those nobles who wish a meeting with the rulers.

"I am sure that you know why I asked you to come here." She says to him while drawing her sword. "Yeah, I noticed when you first saw me." Benji replied drawing his own sword. Maya attacks him suddenly; Benji parries the blow with his own sword. "You are fast for your size." She said leaping back avoiding a strength confrontation with Benji. "Thanks." Benji replied dashing at her and hitting her sword hard with his.

In the room where the princess was everyone explains the reason of their presence there. "And where is that new person from Earth?" Rune asks to the others not seeing the mentioned Benji around, there is just the familiar faces of the three priestesses, the three earthlings and Alielle. "He got lost on the way?" Alielle wonders. "Benji was following us he wouldn't just get lost." Nanami replied. "Now that you mention that Maya woman wasn't here when we got here too." Shayla commented.

"That is odd, what it could be happening?" Makoto wondered. "But first things first." Afura said. "Princess is everything all right?" Rune nods confirming. "Everything is calm. I mean other than the meetings taking much longer than the planed everything are fine." Rune answered in a calm tone.

"Since I still have time before the break end we can look around the palace and try to find where that new earth person is." Rune suggested, everyone nodded agreeing and they move out of the break room. Backtracking from the break room it wasn't hard for the group to find where Benji and Maya are. Everyone is shocked beyond words, Benji is pressing Maya against a wall, their swords are crossed and because Benji's superior strength and weight Maya is unable to move fully backed against the wall.

The two fighters are covered with small cuts and bruises, a call from the others make the two fighters stop the match. "What you think that you are doing!" Nanami questioned Benji. "She asked for a duel." Benji answered calmly sheathing his sword. "He is right." Maya answered. "I requested for a duel with your warrior." Still Benji get an earful from Nanami for fighting.

Much later on that night everyone is lodged in guest rooms on the palace, Benji isn't surprised in seeing a unexpected visitor entering on his room and moving to his bed, he knows that his new visitor wants and he won't hesitate to give it, after all who would refuse a request like that from an attractive woman as Maya the chief of guard of the palace.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


End file.
